Somebody to Love
by MechanicDreams
Summary: Rin's been acting weirdly for the past few days, and Bon is starting to feel really annoyed. He wants to find out just what would be enough to bother the blue-eyed boy so much. BonxRin, rated M for swearing and Lemon.


**AN: So, I started reading Ao No Exorcist a while ago. I fell in love with this pairing, and I knew I had to write something. This just popped into my head a few days ago. Feel free to expect more Bon/Rin from me in the future. c: I hope you like it! \o/**

/

"Okumura... What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"S-shut up Bon! It's not my fault you appeared out of nowhere!"

"No, I'm asking you why you're still laying there! And the name's Ryuji!"

The demon's face was flustered from confusion and slight anger as he scrambled up from the pile that was him, his fellow Exwire and their books. Rin offered his hand to the other boy, staring at the ground. The latter took Rin's hand, swiftly pulling himself up.

He bent down to pick up their books. Rin glanced at his classmate, noting the way he quickly and effortlessly gathered up all of his stuff and handed it to him.

"Thanks," the demon muttered, not daring to look at the taller one's face.

"What's wrong with you today?" Bon frowned, looking at Rin who was, at this point, very red and avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," Rin groaned, turning around to head towards the room he shared with his brother. Bon stared at the disappearing form of the other teen for a moment before shrugging. He picked up his own books and headed off towards his room.

/

"What's wrong with me?" Rin muttered, rinsing his face with the coldest water he could possibly get from the bathroom faucet. He took his towel, slowly drying his face as he stared at his reflection from the mirror. The boy grabbed the hairpin he got from Bon, pulling his bangs away from his forehead. "Maybe studying will take my mind off things for a while..."

The teen grabbed a few books on exorcism from the table and plopped down onto his bed to read.

/

"Brother, I'm back."

Rin lifted his head to see Yukio close the door and take off his coat. The demon lowered his head, resuming his half-assed attempt at studying. He had been laying on his bed for a good five hours, but none of that time had been spent actually trying to understand the text, as his thoughts were entirely somewhere else.

"Ni-san, are you actually studying?" Yukio wondered out loud as he unpacked his bag.

"What's so special about me studying? It's like you all treat me like I didn't have brains."

The demon frowned when his brother laughed. "I see you're using that hairpin again," he smiled, changing the subject. "You and Suguro-kun seem to fight a little less these days. I'm glad you're in slightly better terms with him."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed," Rin muttered, dumping the books over the edge of the bed, onto the floor. He pulled the covers over his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to fall asleep faster. As hard as he tried, the boy couldn't fall asleep, and he ended up spinning and turning until 4am when he was finally too exhausted to stay awake.

/

Rin woke up at the usual time the next morning, feeling really tired. He got up for his morning shower, and it wasn't until he was in the bathroom that he noticed the hairpin still sticking out of his hair. The teen groaned, yanking the pin out and tossing it in the sink. He stripped and turned on the water before stepping into the small shower.

"Damn that Bon, I have to stop thinking about him," the demon muttered as he started washing himself. However, every time he slid his hands across his body, he could only think of Bon's strong hands moving against his body instead, his skin sliding against Rin's. The demon groaned as he felt his growing hard-on.

"The fuck is wrong with me?" he muttered, grabbing his erection, intending on getting rid of his little problem. As he was finishing, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips in the form of Bon's name. "Fuck..!" the teen growled, hitting his hand against the cold tiles on the wall. After calming down a bit, he rinsed his hand before turning the water off and stepping out of the warmth of the shower.

Rin glanced at the clock as he was dressing up. "Shit, already late!" he cursed, jumping up and leaving nearly half of the buttons on his shirt open. The teen grabbed his jacket and tie and draped Kurikara over his back before heading out. He tried to slip into his jacket and tie his necktie while running towards his first class of the day.

/

"I'm sorry for being late!" Rin yelled as he threw open the door. He expected to see the whole class staring at him, but was only greeted with a lazy glance by Bon. The teen was sitting on his usual place, reading a book.

"Where's everyone else?" Rin asked, stepping into the classroom. Bon lifted his head properly this time, snickering at the way the other boy was dressed. "The morning lesson was canceled due to a meeting. I guess you were sleeping when the teacher told us yesterday."  
>The teen stood up, walking towards the confused demon. "Geez, I know studying is an impossibility for you, but can't you even dress yourself properly?" he barked, roughly grabbing Rin's shirt as he started unbuttoning it.<p>

"What was that supposed to mean, you asshole! And what are you doing?" the teen growled, struggling to free himself from the other one's hands.

"Stay still you idiot, I'm trying to help you," Bon growled, starting to button the shirt the way it was supposed to be. Rin felt his face warm up again, so he looked away, not sure what to feel about the way he was being treated.

The taller boy finished buttoning Rin's shirt.

"I see you can't even tie a necktie," he smirked, stepping closer. He reached for the tie that was still in the demon's hand, brushing his fingers against Rin's arm.

"Bon..." the demon groaned as said boy lifted Rin's collar and started tying the necktie around his neck. Bon looked up at Rin's face, lifting an eyebrow. The demon looked away and Bon resumed tying the necktie. He finished by straightening Rin's jacket.

"That looks much better." He grinned, pleased with what he had done.

"If we were told there was no class this morning, why are you here?" Rin muttered, sitting on a nearby table. Bon shrugged. "I like studying in quiet places and having a break from Shima and Konekomaru sometimes."

"Right..." Rin nodded, staring at the ground. Out of all the people in the cram school, Bon was the one he least wanted to run into right now. "Well, I'll probably be going if we don't have a lesson," he chirped. He stood up, but was blocked by the taller male who pinned Rin between himself and the table.

"B-Bon, what are you doing?" Rin gasped, surprised by his sudden move.

"There's something bothering you", the taller boy said. "You've been acting really weird for the past few days." He stared at Rin's face, making note of how red his cheeks were.

"Of course something's fucking bothering me! I bet you want to know what. Well, Ryuji, it's you!" Rin growled, struggling to break free.

"Okumura..." The taller boy looked surprised for a moment, before leaning towards Rin's face.

"Bon, what the f- _mphh_..!" The boy was interrupted by Bon's lips roughly pressing against his. Rin couldn't think straight. His mind was a mess of emotions going through his brain at that moment. Somehow he still managed to find the power and determination to kiss back, to show Bon that he wasn't so easily dominated.

Rin panted lightly as the boy moved from his mouth to his neck, tugging on his necktie and unbuttoning his shirt just enough to reveal his neck and collarbones. The demon leaned against the edge of the table, all of his earlier strength gone. "Bon..." He let out a soft moan, followed by a sharp gasp when the boy bit down on a particularly sensitive spot.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this", Rin moaned. "What if someone sees us?"

"Nobody will see us. The next lesson starts in 30 minutes", Bon whispered, lifting his head to look at the other one's face.  
>Rin looked to the side, gently pushing the other boy away from him, grabbing his sword and heading towards the door. He disappeared just as fast as he'd appeared into the classroom, leaving Bon alone. As he was running back towards his room, he almost bumped into a very confused looking Yukio.<p>

/

After cooling down for a while, Rin made his way to the next lesson, sitting down on his usual place next to Shiemi.

"Okumura-kun, what's this dark spot on your neck?" she whispered, looking at him curiously. Rin tensed immediately, pulling his collar up as far as he could. He turned around to give Bon the nastiest glare he'd ever given to anybody, but the other boy just smirked back as if nothing unusual had happened.

The demon muttered something about hitting it into a table corner and resumed his usual position of leaning his head against his arms, which soon made him doze off.

The teacher woke him up a while later by hitting him with his book, and Rin spent the rest of the lesson awake, thinking about what happened in the morning. The rest of the day went by fairly normally, and he went to sleep unusually early that evening.

/

When Rin woke up the next day, it was already past ten in the morning. It was a day off, and Yukio had already gone off to town.

Rin got up and went to the bathroom. He took a closer look at his neck and blushed when he saw three dark hickeys on his neck.  
>"That jerk…" He felt like punching the bigger teen for marking him as his property just like that. Feeling frustrated, Rin threw his clothes on the living room floor and closed the bathroom door so he could take a shower.<p>

/

After he had showered for long enough, Rin came out of the bathroom, wrapped his towel around his waist and pinned his hair back. He grabbed a few volumes of his brother's manga, poured himself a glass of juice and sat down by the table to read.

It hadn't been even ten minutes when he heard a solid knock on the door. "Who is it at this time of the day? It can't be Yukio, he never forgets his keys..." Rin muttered as he made his way towards the door. He was certainly surprised to find Bon behind the door.

The surprise and confusion could be seen on Bon's face too, as he stared at Rin's half naked and damp body. Luckily for Rin, his tail was hidden under his towel.

"Listen, about yesterday. I guess I owe you an apology," Bon muttered, unable to look away from the other boy.

"Before you start pleading for my forgiveness, at least come in so I don't have to show myself half naked to the whole world," Rin mumbled, closing the door behind the boy. He pointed at a chair for Bon to sit in while he himself sat on his bed.

"So, what is it?" Rin questioned, sipping on his juice.

"You're wearing the hairpin I gave you," Bon grinned.

"D-don't get me wrong, I only wear it because I don't have anything else," the demon mumbled, looking away.

Bon smirked, sitting on the chair closest to the bed.

"Well, I just came here because of yesterday."

Rin stared at Bon. "Why would you apologize?"

Now it was Bon's turn to look confused.

"I'm asking you why you feel like you should apologize for yesterday. I never said I didn't like it or anything," Rin muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

At that moment, Bon stood up and grabbed Rin roughly by his chin, attacking his lips. Rin took a firm hold of the teen's collar, pulling him down onto the bed with him.

Bon pulled the pin out of Rin's hair, letting the hair fall back to cover the boy's forehead. The demon struggled at first, but managed to rid the other teen of his shirt, gaining access to his neck. He trailed his tongue along Bon's neck and stopped to nibble at certain spots, leaving bruises all over and not bothering to be very gentle about it.

Bon groaned, pushing the boy down so he could take his turn to explore. He dragged his lips up the demon's jaw, nibbling at his earlobe. Rin let out a soft moan, closing his eyes. The other boy took it as a sign to continue, so he moved lower, leaving chaste kisses and soft bites all over his stomach and chest.

The boy moved back up to kiss the demon, who in turn let out a low growl as he felt Bon's erection rub against his. Bon groaned as well, the friction between them too much to handle.

He got up, swiftly unbuttoning his pants.  
>Rin whined as he waited impatiently, watching the other teen jump up and down and struggle to get rid of his pants.<p>

"Do you have lube?" the teen asked, finally tossing his pants on the floor.

"Yeah," Rin groaned, "In the bathroom. It's in the small black cupboard, on the second shelf."

Bon ran into the bathroom and soon returned with the tube. He set it on the nightstand and climbed back onto the bed.

"Tell me you've done this before, because I haven't," Rin moaned as Bon nibbled at his ears.

"I haven't." The other one admitted. "I'll try to be gentle," he smirked.

"Don't," Rin growled. "I can handle a little pain."

"Whatever you say," Bon chuckled, getting rid of his underwear and tossing it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Rin unwrapped his towel slowly, making sure his tail stayed safely under his back. He dropped the towel onto the floor and watched Bon pour a generous amount of lube onto his palm and rub all of it on his length.

The teen settled between Rin's legs. "Are you sure you don't want any preparations? This might really hurt at first, even with the lube."

"Do I look like I care?" Rin growled. " Just shove it in already!" The demon spread his legs more, staring at Bon with lust-filled eyes.

Bon shook his head in amusement, placing his tip at Rin's entrance.

"You're weird. Don't tell me I didn't warn you then," he whispered, pushing all the way in. Rin choked, his eyes watering slightly. Bon nibbled at Rin's lower lip before claiming his whole mouth. He started moving right away, giving Rin no time to adjust.

"Ah! B-Bon!" he gasped, holding back the tears.

"I told you it would hurt," the bigger teen groaned, finding a nice steady pace and thrusting deeper.

Suddenly he hit a spot inside Rin which made the boy arch his back and gasp for air.

Bon moaned, aiming for that spot again. "Ah, Bon!" Rin moaned, wrapping his arms around Bon's back. The boy thrust faster, deeper, making the demon cling to him even harder, his nails digging into the teen's back.

Bon growled, increasing his pace so that he was practically ramming into the boy now. He kissed the demon's neck before biting down onto his shoulder, leaving a nice red mark.

"God, Bon, Bon, I'm gonna-" Rin was interrupted by the other teen sinking his tongue into his mouth.

With one final deep thrust, he spilled his semen inside the boy, letting out a growl that sounded distinctly like Rin's name.

Rin groaned, releasing his own all over their stomachs. Bon sighed, pulling out and collapsing on top of the boy.

"That was pretty amazing for a first timer," Rin moaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You're one to judge, Mr. 'I've never done this before' ," Bon panted. He rolled to the side, off the smaller teen, playfully nibbling at his ear.

"You'd better not start considering yourself better than me just because I let you be on top," Rin panted, closing his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I know you think I'm better anyway," Bon teased, wrapping his arm around the boy and kissing his forehead.

"I do not," Rin growled, letting the bigger teen wrap his arm around him anyway. He grabbed the towel from the floor and used it to clean most of the mess before pulling the covers over Bon and himself.  
>The two boys fell into a light slumber, snuggling comfortably against each other.<p>

It's a shame Rin wasn't awake to see his brother's face when he came home a while later and got to see just how close the two boys really were.


End file.
